A Year Ago Today
by RTLstuff
Summary: Willow needed to be alone for just today, there was only one woman she wanted to spend it with. But she couldn't, could she? Original idea by Joss Whedon. One-shot, Willow/Tara, Set in Season 7, Spoilers


**Just recently watched the show and Willow and Tara are my OTP. So when I heard that Joss wanted to bring Tara back in ****season 7 **** I had make my own idea of how it would happen. I didn't have an idea for why Buffy gets this wish so I just quickly covered it.**

* * *

Buffy had a lot on her mind already what with the First wreaking havoc on everyone she knew and loved and the impending apocalypse. Then is seemed The Powers That Be wanted to give her something. A wish. A life-altering wish. It was simple really, one wish that broke all magical law and made anything possible. Buffy never told anyone how or why she was given this gift. It seemed too hard to speak about.

Buffy couldn't handle the responsibility of something this big, but when given an opportunity like this she couldn't just ignore it. She had spend days considering possibilities, and running ideas past her friends. One idea that struck her quite powerfully was to give Angel his humanity. But she couldn't settle on a good enough reason to do any of the things she wanted. Willow knew that Buffy would use her wish to help someone else whether it be Angel or one of her other friends, she wouldn't feel right using this wish to help herself.

Willow would of helped her usually, told her what she thought and just be there for her friend though this decision. Instead Willow was on her own, and she was suffering.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She was sitting on her bed alone. She had to be alone for most of the day, it was the only way she could deal. She had to get her emotions together and deal with them and most importantly not let her emotions get the better of her. She hadn't even realised what day it was. Nobody had, except Xander.

She had been eating a breakfast of pancakes with some of the other potentials, she felt good considering what they would soon be facing. That was until she spoke with Xander.

It wasn't his fault that he brought it up, well it was but she wasn't angry at him for doing so.

He spoke to her in hushed tones while the other potentials spoke among themselves. "Hey Will. You seem to be coping well with today" she greeted this with a confused look while she took another pancake from the stack on the table. The other girls were now leaving out the back door to continue training.

"What d'ya mean?" She tried to think what he was on about: The impending apocalypse? Could be, but he was dealing with that just as much as she was. He looked at her with sympathy and knowing, like he suspected she knew exactly what he was on about. But she didn't!.

"C'mon Will, you can talk to me about this" Xander said comfortingly and placed a hand on her shoulder "She meant a lot to you..." his eyes looked wetter than usual, this made Willow worry "... hell, you know that Tara meant a lot too all of us"

At her name Willows heart seemed to freeze and shatter in her chest. Tara. It had been a year, she hadn't realised until that second it but it had been a whole year since she-

"Oh God, you didn't know" Xanders voice was shaking and apologetic clearly guilty for bringing up the sensitive subject. He pulled her in for a hug and she buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't cry, she couldn't, the shock still buried its way through her chest. Xander did however. "I-I'm so sorry Will. I shouldn't have brought it up" she pulled back and looked at him.

"No Xander it's okay... I'm glad you mentioned it" She really was, the idea she could have forgotten today and just let it pass as another day leading up to the big fight was worse than dealing with it. She glanced out to the garden and looked and the potentials in training. One of the girls, Kennedy, saw Willow and smiled. Willow couldn't smile back, she had suspected for a while now that Kennedy liked her but she wasn't ready for anything new. Doubted she ever would be. Nobody could replace the hole in her heart left by Tara.

She hugged Xander again and then she excused her self saying she needed time alone in her room. When she walked to her room she felt numb, flashing memories of Tara's beautiful face and her kind smile flashed through her head. They seemed so faint now. Harsher images of Tara standing in front of her with a bullet hole in her chest broke her though. As soon as she closed her door she muffled her head with a pillow, screamed and wept. Her body convulsed with the pain. She felt the fresh loss of the only woman she'd ever loved.

She assumed Xander had told everyone what had happened and that she wanted to be alone because she hadn't gotten any visitors that day. When she eventually stood up after crying for hours she saw a piece of paper that had been slid under her door. She opened it and read it.

"Be strong Will and know we're all here for you - Love Dawn"

Willow smiled at the note despite herself. Dawn had always connected the most with Tara. They had been like her surrogate parents when Buffy had died so it wasn't surprising. She hoped Dawn was dealing with it better than she was.

Willow put the note in her pocket and then went to get a suitcase she had in her wardrobe, the case was full of things that belonged to Tara. Things Willow hadn't been able to get rid of. It was mostly clothes but it also had some trinkets and some magical objects, each thing she held brought back more memories now made bittersweet by Tara's passing. She tried to smell the clothing to try and feel connected to her deceased lover, but all she could smell was dust.

Willow brought out a translucent white crystal ball. The ball, she remembered Tara telling her, was meant to promote a healing energy; not a physical healing but a spiritual healing. It was just what she needed right now although she doubted it would work very well.

She made her way back to her bed to meditate with the crystal but she was stopped by a rhythmic tapping on the door. She opened the door and was greeted by a cheery Buffy.

"Hey Will! Whatcha doing?" Buffy seemed very upbeat, maybe nobody told her why Willow was in her room alone.

"Oh y'know, thinking about stuff." She tried to sound somewhat positive but in her state even holding the crystal she sounded gloomy. Buffy then took on a slightly more serious tone, however still seeming too positive for Willow.

"Yeah Xander told me this morning, but I've got some good news for you" So Buffy did know why she was grieving, guess this was her was to try and cheer her up.

"What's the news?"

"I made my wish" Buffy smiled and had a glint in her eyes. Even in Willows state her curiosity got the best of her and she perked up slightly. This wish would bring good news. She hoped.

"What was it for then? Did you make Angel human again?" Willow thought that this was what Buffy wanted most so she was surprised when the Slayer shook her head.

"No. I told him my idea and he said 'he needed to be a Vampire to do what he does' or something like that" Buffy looked at Willow but gave no further comment.

"What did you wish for then?" Willow was now torn between curiosity at the wish and a need to be alone with her thoughts.

"D'ya like my new boots?" Buffy abruptly said lifting her feet to show them off. Willow was thrown by this. Had Buffy wasted her wish on footwear? She looked at the boots and they seemed fine, nothing special about them. No magical qualities that Willow could feel.

"You wished for new boots?" Willow questioned, her confusion evident.

"No, silly." Buffy said almost laughing. She moved into the room standing out of Willows path as if she was allowing Willow to leave. Willow looked at Buffy completely clueless as to what to say. When out of the corner of her eye she saw movement.

From behind the door frame she moved into plain sight. Willow was now screaming internally as she took in the woman before her. Her light hazel-blonde hair was silk like, her blue eyes shining with life and energy, her pouty lips curled into the crooked smile that Willow used to love so much. Buffy quickly caught the crystal ball that dropped from Willows grasp.

Willow's mouth was gaping as she stepped forward and tentatively stretched out a hand to touch her cheek. When she felt the solidness of her she finally found her voice, although it was very shaky and full of emotion.

"T-Tara?" Tears burned Willows eyes, Tara pressed her face into Willows hand and her eyes were brimming with tears too.

"Hey Willow tree" She smiled widely at her. Willow began to make strange sounds that were a combination of hysterical laughter and crying. She was smiling insanely and tears trickled down her cheeks. She lunged forward warping her arms around Tara's neck and held onto her so tight, Tara held her back, real and solid. Willow could smell her again, the familiar smell that had no comparison with anything and could only be Tara. She felt her body warm and firm against herself. She had missed this intimacy so much.

"Is this really happening?" Willows words were almost lost with her face buried in Tara's neck.

"It is, I'm really here and I'm staying" Tara moved her face around to capture Willow's lips. The kiss was wet and full of passion but the same as before, the same lips the same tongue. The familiar but almost forgotten feeling made Willow fall to her knees bringing Tara down with her. Willow had begun to cry hard and broke the kiss apart resting her forehead on Tara's.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry I let you- It was my fault- I should have protec-"

"No! Willow what happened to me. Was NOT your fault, I will not have you blaming yourself Will." Tara held Willow's face in her hand as she spoke these words looking her right in the eyes. Willow smiled with relief through a fresh stream of tears.

It was then that Willow spotted Buffy trying to pass by without disturbing them. She was passed Tara and out the room when Willow stood up lunged forward and hugged Buffy from behind.

"Thank you so much, I-I can never repay you for bringing her b-back for me." Willow said through her tears. Buffy turned around and Willow saw that her face too was wet with tears and with a big goofy grin too. Buffy took Willows hands into her own.

"All I ask Will, is that you be happy." Buffy glanced at Tara who was getting up off the floor "Be happy together" Willow smiled and hugged Buffy again.

Buffy pulled back ad was about to leave when she said "Oh and Will nobody else knows. I had everyone leave the house to come on patrol with me and Spike. You wont be disturbed tonight either, I'll make sure of it" She smiled at Willow and eventually Willow let her leave after another spout of thank you's.

Willow turned back to the room and saw Tara standing in the doorway. She still had an air of disbelief of this situation but she knew in her heart it was real and that Tara was real. And that she was back. She walked into the room and entwined her fingers with Tara's and kissed her lips softly before kicking the door closed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once they had finished their kiss her and Tara laid in bed together. They remained fully clothed under the covers and held each other and they remained that way for a while. In silence. Willow hungrily looked at every detail of Tara's face every minute thing she thought she'd never see again.

Once Willow had calmed down slightly more they spoke, Willow just wanted to tell Tara everything of the times she had missed. Well almost everything. She suspected Tara knew about what she left out, about her going dark and about Warren. But Tara just listened intently and things felt as they should. Just as they did but somehow better.

Willow had been wanting to ask about something though and it was something that had been bothering her for a while now. She was afraid what Tara might say, but she had to know.

"Um Tara... I've been wanting to ask you something." She paused and gathered her words "Where did you- What was it like for you-"

"...When I died?" Tara finished Willows question for her. Willow just nodded. "Truth is I don't remember. The last thing I remember was you and me in this room..." Willow's breath caught at this "...Then I was waking up in my coffin, not the most normal experience by the way. But Buffy was there and she explained everything to me and brought me to you" Willow smiled, she was relieved that Tara wasn't suffering like Buffy had when they brought her back.

The two witches didn't realise how late it was until they heard a ruckus downstairs caused by the returning potentials and the rest of the gang. Willow stood from the bed and went to her door. She locked it before turning back to Tara.

"We can deal with them tomorrow. Tonight is about us" She said with a giddy smile. She crawled back onto the bed and on top of Tara pressing their bodies and lips together. "You have no idea how much I've missed you" Willow said as she stroked her hand over Tara's cheek.

"Show me" Tara whispered back huskily. And Willow did just that.

Her hand slithered to Tara's waist as she leaned down for another kiss. She then slid her hand around to the back of Tara's dress and unzipped it placing her hand on the smooth skin of Tara's back. Breaking their kiss Tara then sat up and let Willow remove her dress completely so that she was left only in matching black bra and panties.

The sight of Tara's breasts even breasts still covered drove Willow wild with desire. She immediately went for them squeezing and pressing them in the palms of her hands. She didn't waist time with the clasp, instead she pushed the bra up letting Tara's breasts pop out. Willow attacked them again taking one nipple in her mouth rolling her tongue around it biting it. Tara gasped and moaned under Willows touch, she had just enough control to unclasp her bra and give Willow better access to her breasts.

Willow enjoyed the feel of Tara's hand stoking her, having fingers in her hair, urging her to do more. And she wanted to do so much more to the woman she loved but she realised she was still fully dressed. This would not do.

Willow sat up and observed the almost nude girl below her as she began to undress. With Tara watching her intently she removed her top and skirt. She loved seeing the lust in Tara's eye, the obvious desire that she knew she too had on her face. Tara bit her lip as Willow unclasped her bra and let her breasts be revealed to the air. Tara reached up a finger and gently encircled one of Willows nipples making her shiver and the nipple to perk up.

Willow then pushed Tara's hand down and looked her dead in the eyes. She kept this eye contact as she allowed her hands to slide down her lovers waist and slid them into the elastic of her panties pulling them off and tossing them aside.

Her eyes feasted on the full nakedness of the woman below her and she positioned herself directly on top of her, her hands at either side of her head. She lowered her body on to Tara, the feeling of skin on skin felt so comforting and warm. The two women kissed and Tara gently tweaked one of Willow's nipple causing her to let of a squeaky giggle.

"You are my forever" Willow whispered into Tara's ear placing kisses on her neck.

"And you are mine" Tara whispered back.

Willow needed her.

Willow started to kiss her way down Tara's body, over her abdomen and passed her navel and stopping only when she reached a bush of wiry brown hair. She inhaled her girlfriends scent and a wash of faint memories of other times they had made love. It had always been passionate they had always enjoyed it, even the first few awkward attempts they made were memories Willow would hold in her heart forever.

She got between Tara's legs and spread them wider, bending her knees slightly. She looked up at Tara and teased a finger around the edges of her pussy.

"Don't tease me" Tara begged, and Willow couldn't. She slipped her middle finger completely into Tara's wetness and Tara threw her head back and breathed heavily. Willow brought her tongue down and licked the juices up savoring the taste. Willow began slowly pumping her finger in and out of the other witch and she stroked the inside of her with a 'come hither' action. She knew this drove Tara wild.

She began to suck to on her clit poking it and prodding it with her tongue as she had done her nipple. Tara's body was shaking and she pinched and squeesed her own breasts trying to reach her release. Seeing Tara writhe in pleasure like this Willow wanted desperately to reached between her legs and feel her own release, but she stopped herself. As much as she needed it she wanted Tara to be the one to make her cum.

She knew that Tara was balancing on the edge of her orgasm and Willow gave her the extra push she needed by suddenly inserting two more fingers inside and pumping and stroking twice as hard. Within seconds Tara's body was tense and muscle spasms went throughout her body and she let out a low squeal that Willow found unbelievably sexy. Always had.

Willow made her way up to Tara and rested in her arms placing her head on her chest. She was breathing hard. Both girls were covered in a layer of sweat and Willow couldn't look away from Tara's gleaming body. She was still so hot, wetness was literally dripping down her leg as she lay there. She didn't want to push Tara to touch her but if she didn't cum soon she would go mad.

After what felt like an eternity for Willow she felt Tara move underneath her. She looked up and smiled at her lover.

"My turn?" She asked

"Your turn" Tara confirmed giving Willow a chased kiss "Now, sit on my face"

Willow groaned with pleasure at the instruction, she used to love when Tara ate her out like this. She could watch her face better from this position.

Willow removed her drenched panties and moved placing a knee on either side of Tara's head careful not to catch any of her hair. She held onto the headboard for balance and lowered herself onto Tara's waiting tongue. Instant sparks of pleasure shot from her pussy throughout her entire body. She accidentally let out a loud moan but tried to stifle it, knowing that if she were to be heard she may have unwanted company tonight.

Tara's tongue was deep inside her now sucking up all her wetness and letting drip over her face. Looking down at Tara and seeing her like this almost made Willow cum instantly but she tried to hold off, knowing the reward would be that much greater. Tara had now begun sliding her fingers through Willows folds before easily sliding in two fingers and once.

"Goddess!" Willow shouted as she released the headboard falling back and leaning on her arms. As she felt Tara licking over her clit she shuddered with even more pleasure. She then had an idea that she instantly executed. She placed all her weight onto one arm and she moved her other hand behind her she began to finger Tara's still wet pussy again. Hard. Tara jerked at the sudden feeling but didn't stop licking the redhead. In fact she doubled her efforts and Willow was writhing in pleasure and came all over Tara's face. She continued pump inside Tara with what energy she had left until she felt Tara's walls contort around her fingers.

The witches just collapsed on top of each other, completely spent of all energy. Willow eventually pulled her fingers out of Tara and rolled off of her and moved into her arms resting her head on the older witches shoulder. They were silent for s few moments before Tara spoke.

"I think we may have been heard" She breathed out still catching her breath.

"I don't care" Willow answered honestly. They didn't speak for the rest of the night, they just laid there enjoying the closeness of one another. Eventually they both fell into a blissful sleep.

Willow felt so light and solid as she drifted off to sleep, she hadn't felt this good in too long. That night was the most peaceful nights sleep that Willow had had in a long time, for a whole year in fact.

* * *

**I may end up doing a part two to this. But for now this is just a one-shot and I guarantee nothing for later chapters  
**


End file.
